Daydreams
by KiwiDayDreams
Summary: A simple, sweet tale about how the new rancher of Harmonica Town captured the heart of a daydreaming fisherman.   Animal Parade, Toby x Angela Complete and utter fluff with mature scenes in later chapters.
1. Photographs

"Earth to Toby. Where've you spaced off to, son?"

The fisherman's nephew lifted his head from where it had lain on his hand in a daze. He glanced between his uncle and cousin briefly across the table before turning a faint shade of pink.

"Sorry, I... I was thinking of something," the young man said, returning his attention to the untouched meal in front of him. Ozzie took a healthy bite of the smoked salmon on his own plate and regarded his nephew a moment. Toby had always been the quiet, daydreamer type, keeping to himself and out of the way most of the time, but he seemed particularly out of it lately. It was as though his mind wasn't just wandering as usual. Like he said, it was as if he was absently pondering something in particular. "You were saying something, Uncle...?"

"I was asking if you were looking forward to the fishing tournament this week." Toby looked a little startled.

"The fishing tournament, right. I hadn't realized it was so close," he replied. Now both Ozzie and his son, Paolo, gave Toby a glance. If his distracted behavior hadn't been an indicator of something strange, than his forgetfulness about one of his favorite events of the year definitely was. Fishing was more or less Toby's favorite thing to do; so much so that he used to sneak out at night when he was young just to do a little night casting. It was the one thing he did consistently every day, and the idea that it might not be the primary thought on his mind was puzzling.

"Are you feeling alright, Toby?" Ozzie asked with genuine concern.

"Yes," he replied with a nod. "The summer air always makes me a bit sleepy. I think I might go to bed early tonight."

"Alright. Well, you let me know if you need anything," Ozzie replied as Toby gave him a polite nod and excused himself from the table. The older fisherman watched him retreat to the back of the fish shop and into his room. "If I didn't know any better I'd think he had met someone."

Little Paolo, always the observant type, tapped his toes against the floor and said,"He did." Ozzie turned his attention to his son now, brows raised in surprise.

"He has? Who?" he asked. Paolo gave his father a mischievous grin.

"Angela, of course!" he said as though it was perfectly obvious.

"The rancher girl?" Ozzie said and then appeared to consider it. "Now that you mention it, she does stop by a lot, and she never really buys anything but the occasional boat ticket."

"Mmhmm!" said Paolo around a large mouthful of salmon.

"She's a nice girl. Hard worker. Quiet, though." Ozzie paused.

"Toby's quiet," Paolo pointed out as he shuffled the greens around on his plate.

"True. You know, it might do him some good being around that girl. ….Don't think I won't notice you haven't eaten any of that cabbage if you spread it around." Paolo paused and silently grumbled in his head.

In the bedroom, Toby didn't bother with the covers as he settled down on his bed. It was too warm for blankets, and he wasn't really tired as he had said. He just wanted some quiet to let his thoughts drift freely, watching them go by just like the river down by the watermill...just like at the Firefly Festival.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since the Firefly Festival, but it was still clear in his mind. He'd been so nervous when he asked her along, but as usual she easily quelled his fears with a bright smile and a nod. She was still rather new in town and wasn't terribly knowledgeable about all their customs, so he thought he might offer to show her. She had mentioned that the mayor liked to occasionally drop by and give her a run down of these things, but she said enjoying them with someone was much better than just being told about them. That had made him smile, and blush, as much as he tried not to. It happened a lot lately and it only seemed to happen more these days.<p>

He really couldn't help it, though. There was just something about her and there had been since the first day they'd met. She was the talk of the town the first two weeks after her arrival and he'd done nothing but catch a glimpse of her from time to time, bustling about with seemingly ceaseless energy. Considering that Harmonica Town had fallen into a rut as of late he imagined that everyone was just excited to have a change; see someone different. Sometimes he'd thought to say hello or ask her how she liked the area, but she always seemed so busy he didn't want to interrupt. So he stayed at the dock or by the river and continued fishing, almost having given up on the chance to talk to her at all.

And then all of a sudden, there she was, standing by him on the dock. He almost hadn't noticed she was there she had been so quiet. He had glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, immediately looking forward again when she looked at him.

"Hello," she said in a soft, though friendly tone.

"Hello," he replied. "You must be the new rancher."

"Yeah," she said and beamed a little. "I'm trying my best anyway. I'm Angela. You're Toby..., right?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Ozzie told me," she said. Her eyes darted to the left. "Um, I think you've caught something."

"What? Oh," he said, suddenly becoming aware of the tug on his line. Pulling on the rod he reeled in his catch and was greeted with the sight of a pitiful sardine. It was rather embarrassing; he knew he could catch much better fish than this, but the rivers hadn't been the same in a long time so he really wasn't to blame. Angela didn't seem to notice his disappointment.

"Wow! What a good catch!" she said, clapping her hands together and looking at the tiny fish as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Toby was never the type to argue, so he merely gave her a crooked smile. "You must fish a lot."

"All the time. Ever since I was little," he said. "Do you fish?" He watched her shuffle a foot against the dock as she shook her head with a hint of shyness.

"No. Never have. I came from out in the city so there wasn't a lot of places to fish. I always wanted to, though."

"It's a good hobby. Very relaxing," he said. She smiled again and he decided it was a very pleasant sight.

"I'll definitely try. I get so wrapped up in my farming I hardly have a spare moment. Oh!" She startled as thought she'd just remembered something. "I have to get over to Horn Ranch before they close! I completely forgot I was out of feed! My chickens will be so mad at me!" She had already made it halfway down the dock before Toby realized what was going on, though she turned in a backwards jog to offer him a wave goodbye. He gave her a small wave back.

* * *

><p>That might have been the end of it for all he knew, but she had only visited him more and more. No matter where he was, she seemed to find him, though her visits were usually all-too-brief. The life of a rancher certainly seemed hectic to him, but she seemed happy enough, and frequently brought him things that she'd grown herself. That first day she'd brought him a small handful of Cosmos flowers she had been so adorably proud of herself.<p>

And just when it seemed that she couldn't have made life seem better, the town actually began to thrive. The fires started to burn brighter and the water began to flow stronger, bringing healthy fish along with the traveling boats. Toby could hardly believe it that day down by the watermill when he was watching the river rush across the shore, and she showed up again, just as she had the knack of doing. Why it was, he wasn't sure, but he was almost certain this was her doing. The telltale glint in her eye, coupled with an almost sheepish expression only confirmed it for him. He didn't know how she had done it, but he never had the habit of questioning miracles.

He'd given her his old fishing pole that day in the hopes of seeing her more often. Naturally, she would still have her daily chores, but maybe, just maybe, she'd take a moment to cast her line somewhere he might be. At first she didn't dare venture to his usual fishing grounds, and he spotted her on her own in others. She fumbled and came up fishless more often than not, but she tried so hard. Toby politely kept his distance. He had done the same thing when he started fishing, running off somewhere secluded during odd hours because he was to embarrassed to fish with his more skilled cousins. If she really wanted his help, she would ask.

She continued to visit him, sometimes seeming like she was just on the edge of asking him a question or two, but changing her mind and bidding him a chipper farewell. Then, finally, one day while he was down at the watermill again, she came down the path with her fishing pole in hand and quite a determined look on her face.

"Teach me to fish, Toby," she said with such seriousness and with such a deep bow he couldn't help but crack a smile. That day they spent most of the afternoon trying to get something on her line. Sometimes she would look disappointed and he would assure her that sometimes the fish just got away, that it was nothing she did wrong. That seemed to console her and she would square her shoulders and cast again.

"Relax," Toby said. "This is supposed to be fun."

"Right. Fun," she said with a nod and shook out her hands one by one. Toby chuckled at her obviously-too-focused tone.

"What's your favorite fish dish, Toby?" she asked and he raised his brows.

"Sashimi," he said after considering a moment. "Yes, definitely sashimi."

"I don't think I've ever tried making that," she said. "Is it good?"

"Very. At least, I think so," he said, giving his line a testing tug.

"I'll try to make it for you sometime," she said, concentrating on her own pole. Toby glanced at her a little, feeling something inside him flutter as he smiled.

"I'd like that."

"I said 'I'll try'," she laughed a little. "I can't guarantee it will be very good."

"You're a very determined person. I'm sure it will be great," he assured her.

"Toby."

"I mean it. You'll be just fine. Just take it slow."

"No, Toby! My line!" Angela said, a little more excited. When he looked over she was holding the pole with both hands tightly against her chest as the length of it bowed against the weight of her catch. Instantly, he dropped his own pole to the ground and rounded her, grabbing a hold of the handle around her hands.

"What do I do, Toby?" she asked, frantic. "It's going to get away!"

"No, you're fine," he said calmly, though his heart was beating out of his chest as he felt the strength of the pull on her line. "Give it a little slack or your line's going to break." Angela nodded and did as she was told and put herself in Toby's capable hands as they both wrestled with the fish in the river. It wasn't until about halfway through their battle that Toby realized that he had Angela in an embrace, hands clamped firmly on hers. She was pleasantly warm against him and had an earthy smell, he supposed from working in her garden. He felt his face begin to flush but kept himself focused on not losing her first big catch.

When the fish made the mistake of leaping out of the water and into the air, both Angela and Toby saw the opportunity and began to reel, falling clumsily backward with the sudden momentum. They fell into a pile on one another, as the largest steelhead Toby had ever seen flopped into the girl's lap. Angela squirmed in Toby's lap unsure of what to do at first. In the end, she opted to let go of the pole and grab hold of the fish, hugging it as it flapped about.

Toby started to laugh and couldn't bring himself to stop as he leaned back on his hands. Angela glanced back at him as if he was crazy and then realized how hilarious the whole predicament was and began to laugh along. After a moment, once the fish had stopped moving, they untangled themselves and Angela got up to retrieve her fishing pole.

"I can't believe it!" she grinned, hoisting the fish in her arm. "I'm going to grill this for dinner!"

"Good job," Toby chuckled. "I told you you could do it."

"Yeah, thanks," she said and her smile softened. "I... I should probably get home. It's getting late." Toby nodded and thought he might have seen her blush if not for the dim light around them. She bid him a bowed goodbye, fish and all, and departed. Toby smiled to himself and brushed off his jacket and pants where they had gotten wet and dirty from his fall.

It was about then that he looked up to see his discarded pole get ripped off the shore and into the water. Without a second thought he scrambled after it, splashing into the water and diving after it with a loud crash.

* * *

><p>He'd been anxious as the sun began to set and he crossed the bridge towards Flute Fields. She had told him she would meet him there at dusk, but he couldn't stop his stomach from flopping like a fish until he finally saw her amongst the other Harmonica Town residents. She was standing down on the shore looking around tentatively with a hand to her mouth. Was she looking for him, he wondered. When she caught sight of him and smiled he felt relief rush through him. She also looked comforted as he approached.<p>

"Sorry if I'm late," he said with a chuckle. She shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I just got here a few minutes ago."

"Good. So, have you heard anything about the festival yet?"

"Just that it has something to do with honoring our ancestors," she said. Toby nodded.

"Yes. We send lanterns down the river to do just that." He walked over to the stand that had the lanterns available for the townsfolk and picked up a couple of them, handing one to her. She took it carefully, as though it might break in her hands. "They light these with moonstones."

"It's lovely," she said, admiring the subtle glow.

"Always makes me feel a little whimsical," he admitted with a smile. Behind them, Hamilton officially began the festival and people began to send the lanterns on their way. Toby looked to Angela and she nodded at his silent question and they stepped down to the shore. "It's important to remember your ancestors." Toby squatted down and settled the lantern gently on the water. Angela followed his lead and did the same. They both rose to watch the small floral lanterns glide down the waterway, glimmering in the darkness.

Toby thought that the breeze had picked up a little, but noticed that he was mistaken when the tickling feeling on his hand grew warmer and fingers slid cautiously between his. His heart skipped a beat in his chest as he felt Angela's hand grasp his and he gradually closed his fingers in against hers. They didn't look at each other directly, opting to stare out down the river for a time until their lanterns were out of sight. Even a few minutes after they had vanished, they only managed to look at their feet.

"It's pretty dark. Would you like me to walk you home...?" Toby heard himself ask softly. Out the corner of his eye, Angela nodded and clasped a hand to her chest.

"Hey, you two," Simon's voice startled them and they quickly separated their hands and whirled around to see the photographer. He blinked a couple of times, not having meant to scare them, but smiled nonetheless. "Would you like a photo to help celebrate?"

"Uh..," Toby said, face feeling as though it was scalding as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, please!" Angela said, seeming to keep her wits about her. She finally shared a look with Toby who gave her a small shrug and smiled when he saw he wasn't the only one that had gone red. They both turned and posed for their first picture together.

Now back in his room, Toby retrieved the photo from his inside pocket and looked at it again. They looked like a happy couple, he thought, heart fluttering again. Though he usually took things day by day, he couldn't wait for the next festival to come.


	2. Fish and Onions

Angela had always been sort of shy, but it was something she had tried very hard to overcome. Her brother had always been the more social and outgoing type and this was one of many things she admired about him. They had been very close growing up, only two years apart in age, and there was hardly a time she could see herself without him. When he was old enough, he had set out for Waffle Island to become a farmer just like their father had been. Angela wanted nothing more than to go with him but he insisted that she needed to follow her own path. So the very next day she left the bustling city to follow a similar dream in Harmonica Town.

At first the whole idea of running a ranch on her own was incredibly daunting, but the townsfolk were so encouraging and helpful that the worry was quickly dismissed. Granted, she still made mistakes and sometimes forgot to tend to her garden daily only to find weeds overtaking her helpless little plants. Other times she hadn't quite packaged up the eggs correctly and found a mess in the shipping bin the next morning. It was times like these that she was glad her brother was not around to see her fumble, for it was horribly embarrassing.

The longer she stayed, however, the better she got at caring for her garden and steadily growing number of animals. She talked to them often, much more than to any of the people, she noticed, and all in all everyone on her ranch seemed very happy. She had begun to suspect she would never feel more content.

But then she met the fisherman's nephew.

Toby was, for lack of a proper term, the embodiment of contentment. He was exceedingly and comfortably calm in comparison to everyone else she'd met thus far. The funny thing was, he was so unobtrusive that Angela thought he may have gone unnoticed for a long time had Ozzie not mentioned him to her one day when she stopped by the fishery. He pointed out the window towards the end of the dock and Angela decided to introduce herself to the unassuming young man.

He greeted her passively, a soothing contrast to the enthusiastic response she had received when she first arrived. She immediately noticed a winsome carelessness about him; how he dressed in baggy, cozy attire, how his fingers loosely cradled the fishing pole. Even his hair, a wispy, unkempt, pale blue, made her think of a calm summer breeze.

It was all these things and more that continued to draw her to him along with the way he smiled when she brought him gifts from her farm. He was exceedingly polite and seemed so carefree. More often then not she would find him lounging somewhere outside when the weather was nice, fishing pole grasped lazily in his hands. Nothing ever seemed to ruffle or try him, and on days when she wasn't feel too well a simple visit with Toby could bring the smile back to her face. Just one look at him made her feel that everything would be okay, because, hey, Toby was still Toby and that meant all was right with the world.

Angela wasn't certain when her fondness for him had begun to take a rosier turn. Maybe it had been all that fishing they'd done together, or maybe it was because she'd always been a hopeless romantic and he was someone she loved being around. No matter the reason, she found herself waking each morning eager to get her chores done so she could head to the fishery; ironically never for the fish. She took a little more care to make herself look nice before she left the house, and spent countless hours trying to master the perfect dish of sashimi. Though she was certain he would have appreciated her efforts despite the quality, she was determined he would only have the best she had to offer.

She still couldn't believe he'd held her hand. She'd been so anxious when she brushed his, thinking she could excuse it as a clumsy bump if he pulled away. But he didn't. He took her hand without so much as a second's hesitation...and he even squeezed it once or twice. How long would he have held it, she wondered, had Simon not showed up? She wasn't cross with the photographer, though. In fact, she was grateful for the photos he'd given them that night to commemorate the festival. That didn't stop her from wishing they'd been holding hands in the photo so she didn't have to go on memory alone.

She had just gotten dressed for a day of work, wondering if she would have time to ask the fisherman if he'd like to do some casting later that afternoon, when she opened the door to see him standing there. He hadn't even knocked yet, and simply greeted her with a smile as she blinked with surprise.

"Good morning," he said softly. "I hope it's not too early."

"No," she said, shaking her head vigorously. "I was just getting ready to start my day. What brings you?" A smile began to crawl its way over her face. Toby reached up to rub the back of his neck and paused.

"Oh, not much." Another pause, and then he held out a box that had been tucked behind his back. "This is for you." Angela glanced down at the package, tied up with a bow made from a red rope that she was certain she'd seen in the fishery before. "I didn't have any ribbon." He seemed to sense her thoughts. She smiled and shook her head, taking the gift.

"No, it's perfect. Thank you." She watched a soft shade of pink cross Toby's features.

"It's a huchen. I thought you could grill it. It's very tasty."

"That sounds delicious," she replied. "I'll definitely do that."

"Good. Well," he fiddled with the ends of his sleeves a little as they hung loosely over his hands. "You probably have a lot to do. I won't keep you."

"Okay," she said, feeling a little disappointed he was leaving so soon. "Thank you again." He nodded and turned to head back to Harmonica Town when Angela felt her voice hitch up in her throat. "T-Toby?" He turned on his heel to look at her. "I'm going to Toucan Island tomorrow. Would you like to go?" She wondered briefly if the request was a little forward. It wasn't like they were dating after all. Of course, this didn't necessarily have to be a date...just the two of them going to a lovely, tropical island together. No, not a date at all. He'd said he wanted to see the island, right? Hastily, she added, "I have to drop off a letter! ...And we can go fishing there!"

Toby seemed to consider it for a moment and then nodded.

"Sure! What time?"

"I'll meet you at the docks at 8:00am! Is that okay?"

"Perfect. I'll get the boat tickets!" Angela was about to argue but he had already turned and gone on his way before she could form the words. He was paying for the trip, then? Did that make this a date? Oh, blast. Maybe since Ozzie was his uncle he just got them for free. Maybe it wasn't all that complicated.

But, oh, what should she wear?

* * *

><p>Toby was already there by the time she arrived and Angela scolded herself for having taken so long to choose her outfit for the day. She had found, much to her dismay, that she didn't really have anything terribly fancy. Most of her clothes were chosen for their durability rather than looks. Most the time she found herself half covered in dirt so it wasn't as though she could wander around in lace and daisies like Luna from the tailor's. She'd decided on some of her less worn in jean shorts and a blue shirt, complimented with a straw hat with a blue ribbon. Seeing as how Toucan Island was a great deal warmer than Harmonica Town, even in the summer, she knew to dress appropriately. She tended to burn quite easily so she had made sure to pack along some sunblock and the hat would protect her face. Luckily, Toby always seemed to dress pretty light in the summer so she supposed he would be alright.<p>

When she arrived with a wave he gave her a look she couldn't quite interpret before smiling and handing her a boat ticket. They both boarded the ship and settled in over by the railing to watch the water as they departed. Toby rested his arms on the rail, head on his hand as he looked at her again.

"Is something wrong?" Angela asked curiously, trying not to feel self conscious.

"That hat...it suits you," he said, and then grinned wider than ever seen him do. He turned his head to hide it a little and looked out over the waves. "We look the same... It's kind of embarrassing." Angela thought about this for a moment and realized that it was true, but didn't mind it at all. In fact, the idea made her smile. She nudged Toby with her elbow playfully.

"Thank you, but I don't think anyone can sport the straw hat quite like you, Toby." He grinned sheepishly as the wind brushed his fine, blue hair over his face. "So, this is your first time to the island?"

"Yes. I'd thought of going before, but then the ships stopped sailing."

"It's a very lovely place. Very warm. I've been there a couple of times," she replied. "They have flowers I've never seen...coconuts and bananas... And even an inn in case you wanted to stay a few days."

"That sounds nice," he said. "A good place to take a vacation and do plenty of fishing."

"Definitely," Angela replied, grasping the railing and leaning back to feel the sun and breeze on her face.

"Maybe sometime..., when you aren't too busy, we could do that." Angela opened her eyes and looked at Toby. The fisherman wasn't looking at her, but was instead fixated on the water below with a familiar contented smile on his face.

"That would be nice," she said softly.

* * *

><p>The first thing Toby did once they got off the boat was take off his sandals and submerge his feet into the heat of the sand. He shrugged up his shoulders with a big sigh and then appeared to relax from head to toe. Angela made a mental note that she really should buy some sandals, too, but unlaced her shoes for the moment and followed his example. It was a heavenly feeling to have the warm sand between her toes.<p>

Stepping up beside him, she was so surprised when he took her hand that she dropped her shoes entirely. Never the type to break out into a full run, he tugged her along in a gentle trot, their feet sinking with each step. Angela stumbled a bit at first but caught up, laughing as they tromped ankle-deep into the water with a faint splash.

"That's refreshing," Toby said with a laugh, shuffling against the waves.

"Told you it was nice," Angela said, lifting an arm as he splashed her a little. "I'll be right back, okay? I just need to drop this off at the inn." She pulled Selena's message from her pocket and waved it. Toby nodded.

"I'll be here," he said, and she trudged through the sand towards the inn.

When she exited the building with the bright red hibiscus in her hands she hurried down the wooden ramp to find Toby again, eager to show him the lovely exotic flower Samson had kindly given her. Toby had stayed where she'd left him as he said, already right at home with his fishing pole out with his bare feet in the waves. Angela slowed her step as she approached, noticing that the fisherman had removed his jacket with the heat and tossed it behind him in the sand. Up to this point, she'd never thought too much about his build given that he was always in baggy clothing. With the overcoat discarded she noticed he was actually quite slender, his billowy pants looking as though the belt was the only thing holding them on. The sleeveless shirt he wore left his arms exposed, and she found they were well toned and lean, though not extremely so. In no way did he have the same girth as Owen or even the woodcutting Luke. For some reason she found this perfectly fitting for him, attractive, unaggressive, and perfectly Toby.

"Oh, that's nice," she heard him say before she realized she'd come up beside him. At first she wasn't sure what he meant but then remembered the flower.

"Oh, yes. Isn't it pretty?"

"Mmm," he replied simply. Angela carefully set the flower aside before rising again.

"Didn't take you any time to feel right at home, did it?" she teased.

"You can fish anywhere, Angela," he replied with a peek of one green eye. "Even in the ice lands. But feeling at home? That depends on who you're with."

"I suppose you're right," she chuckled and retrieved her own pole to join him in casting.

They stood and fished for the better part of the day, and only paused to eat some lunch that Angela had packed, and then again to grill some of their catch for dinner. Their conversation was casual, and sometimes there was none at all. Being in each other's company with nothing but the waves and the breeze was enough. Angela wondered once or twice if Toby had nodded off around the campfire, but he always responded to her when she talked so she guessed he may have just been relaxing, even when he'd sprawled out over the sand on his back.

After a drawn out, peaceful silence, Angela got up and went about putting out the fire. It hissed in complaint as she smothered it with sand and water, and somewhere in all that noise she heard Toby hum.

"I don't think I've seen some of these stars before." Dusting off her hands, Angela waddled over beside where he lay on her knees and glanced up.

"Where?"

"There," he said, extending an arm and pointing.

"The cluster there?" she asked, squinting and pointing. Toby chuckled.

"No, that's the sprite cluster... Over there, I mean."

"I can't see it." His hand went up and tugged gently at the back of her shirt. "Lay back. You'll see it." Angela scooted down and did as asked, finding her head resting against Toby's outstretched arm. At first she hesitated, but he didn't express any concern so she relaxed and tried to see where he was pointing.

"Right...there," he said, leaning up just a little. Angela looked, a little embarrassed by the fact she had suddenly become too distracted by the emanating warmth of Toby's sun-kissed skin coupled with his soft seawater scent. She could have curled up in his arms right then and there and fallen asleep comfortably, but she refrained. "See it?" he asked, voice soft since she was in a closer proximity.

"Yes, I think so," she said, glad it was getting dark so it would hide the heat in her cheeks. "The strand of four there?"

"Mmhmm, exactly," he said, and then tilted his head and added. "Looks like a fishing pole." She laughed.

"You really were born to fish, weren't you?"

"Just like you were born to farm, yes."

"I don't know that I was _born_ to farm," she said, scratching at her arm.

"Sure, you were," he replied. "You're passionate about it, right?"

"Well, yeah... It's what my father and brother did...so it's kind of in the family."

"And fishing is what my father and uncle and cousins, and cousins before those cousins did," Toby pointed out. "Farming is in your blood."

"I still don't think I'm very good at it."

"Why?"

"Well... Sometimes my tomatoes are too green... And sometimes the butter I make isn't very smooth."

"Some people like green tomatoes."

"Do you?"

"No," he grinned a little as she elbowed him gently. "I don't count, though. I don't eat a lot of tomatoes in general."

"Plenty of fish, though," she said, shifting around onto her stomach so she could lean on her arms and look at him.

"Of course. And onions," he said. Angela pursed her lips and cocked her head to the side.

"I'd be worried about bad breath eating like that." Toby continued to smile, opening his eyes just a little then as he turned his head to look at her.

"I don't think I've ever worried about that."

"I'm starting to think you don't worry about anything," she said with amusement, resting her head on a hand.

"Sure, I do."

"Oh? I'm intrigued. Do tell."

"Well," he shifted and sat up, dusting the sand off his arms. "I worry that I'm very boring sometimes." Angela pressed up to sit on her knees and do the same.

"Why would you think that?" He shrugged a little.

"I'm not very exciting. I don't really...do a lot of exciting things."

"Well, I don't think you're boring at all." Toby smiled a little, getting to his feet and grabbing up his jacket from the sand to slide it on.

"That's good. Guess I only have one thing to worry about now. Come on. We best get to the boat before it leaves without us." Angela nodded and slipped her shoes back on, gathering up the rest in her rucksack. Toby slipped on his sandals and waited for her before turning to head for the dock. Their ride back was quiet, chilled by the night air. Angela decided to spend her time in the cabin since she'd neglected to bring a coat, but Toby opted to enjoy his on the deck. She couldn't blame him – he really was born to be near the water. When they finally docked back at Harmonica Town, he offered to walk her home but she noticed how sleepy he looked and politely declined the offer.

"You sure?" he asked, rubbing an eye with a sleeve. Angela chuckled softly to herself.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Alright. I had a nice time today. Thank you for inviting me, Angela," he said with a smile.

"Any time," she said. "Oh, by the way..."

"Hmm?" Toby raised his brows with one hand on the fishery's door handle.

"What was the other thing?"

"Other thing?"

"That you're worried about?" she reminded him. Toby laughed softly and tilted his head down.

"My fishy-onion breath," he said, playfully.

"Oh! I'm sorry – I didn't mean...," Angela stumbled. "I didn't mean to say that you..."

"S'okay," he replied good-naturedly. "I'll just have to hope whoever I end up kissing likes fish and onions."

"I like fish and onions!" she declared so quickly she startled herself, maybe a little too loud for how late it was. Toby brought a hand to his mouth almost the same time she did to her own, except he was muffling a laugh. Letting his hand drop from the door he stepped over to her, bringing his hands gently up to her shoulders.

"I like you too, Angela," he said with smile so warm it almost made her heart ache just before leaning in and pressing his lips lightly against hers. It was a soft, butterfly whisper of a kiss, but it was enough.

It was then Angela realized she'd developed a great fondness for fish and onions.


End file.
